


凌晨三点钟

by berence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kesler最近多了个毛病，就是每到凌晨三点左右都会意识变清醒一下。开始摸摸枕边的手机或者是床头的钟表，都显示是三点左右，揉揉眼睛看向窗外是朦朦胧胧的阑珊灯光。后来同样时间醒的次数多了，觉得有点怪异——虽然意识清醒的时间并不长，刚刚好能想到某些事情，并且也不是很难再入睡，但总是有点不同寻常的。不过他也没有太多的时间去想这些有的没的，白天杂货店的事就够忙的了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	凌晨三点钟

Kesler最近多了个毛病，就是每到凌晨三点左右都会意识变清醒一下。开始摸摸枕边的手机或者是床头的钟表，都显示是三点左右，揉揉眼睛看向窗外是朦朦胧胧的阑珊灯光。后来同样时间醒的次数多了，觉得有点怪异——虽然意识清醒的时间并不长，刚刚好能想到某些事情，并且也不是很难再入睡，但总是有点不同寻常的。不过他也没有太多的时间去想这些有的没的，白天杂货店的事就够忙的了。

邻居太太在把草坪上的报纸捡起来的时候Kesler已经把他那辆破破烂烂的皮卡开出车库了——但是别以为他是精神抖擞的，哈欠连天迷瞪两三分钟是他每天清晨必须有的过程。但是就像他说的，“我可是在为自己打工诶，不然我就只能吃屎了”。他是个勤快的、脾气略臭的杂货店小老板。我是说，利沃尼亚毕竟只是一个小镇而已，还没有很大很大的老板的出现。

因为昨晚刚刚下过雪，所以路况不是很好，Kesler打着哈欠把帽子往下压了压乱糟糟的头发，听广播里育台轮番播报了各项赛况，一路慢悠悠的开到了自己的杂货店。停好车发现自己来的还真挺早，四周的商铺都还关着门呢——他冲斜对面花店老板Jim挥了挥手，那老兄正在开门，看到Kesler对自己打招呼便扬了扬下巴作为回应，咬了口手中的羊角面包。Kesler从车里拿下铁的铲和扫把，把店门前的积雪清理了一下。看着积雪他想了一会儿，在店门前堆了个小雪人，有鼻子有眼还有胳膊，他又找来镇里橄榄球队的帽子戴在它头上，便进去店里忙了。

清点货物的时候他听到隔壁有动静，便从仓库出来张望了一下，只看到有几辆大货车停在隔壁店铺，搬运工人瞟进进出出忙个不停。歪头想了会儿估计是新入驻的，隔壁那家原来是个餐厅，闲置很久了。他耸耸肩，瞟到门前的小雪人还健在，拍了拍它的脑袋。这时候就听到头顶有个声音传过来，“不好意思，我能借一下千斤顶吗？”

Kesler抬头看清楚来人的时候把小雪人的脑袋捏碎了。

Holy. Fuck. 

Andrew Ladd. 

Andrew Fuck Ladd. 

显然对方也认出他来，但是表现的更坦荡一些，“喔。Ryan.”

Kesler看着眼前的有灰蓝色眼睛的人，也镇定了，“Ladd. ”

灰蓝色眼睛的主人露出浅浅的笑来。

傍晚关门的时候Kesler正在跟妈妈打电话，她老人家现在在迈阿密吹暖风。电话刚撂Ladd就拿着千斤顶过来了，“谢谢，现在物归原主。”

Kesler随手接过把它扔在车后，说了句不客气就钻到车里走了。走了没有200米又倒回来，他的那串钥匙还挂在大门上没拔下来。回头发现Ladd正拿着那串钥匙端详，他一个箭步冲过去把它从Ladd手里抢过来，怒气冲冲地看着随便动别人东西的没礼貌的人。Ladd举起双手，“嘿，冷静点，Kes。”

Kesler嘴里不满的咕哝着开车走了。

晚饭他给自己煮了意大利面，大口吃着地时候瞥到桌上的那串钥匙，同大大小小钥匙并排着的是一个小小画框，因为时间太久小画框里的画面已经模糊不清了。他面无表情地看着这串钥匙，嘴里慢慢嚼着面，突然猛地把它甩向了墙角。

第二天早上邻居太太把孩子送上校车的时候Kesler才叼着一块吐司出来，毛线帽子歪歪斜斜的扣在脑袋上，脸色略苍白，眼底一片浅黑，还有细密的胡渣冒出来，看起来有点憔悴。邻居太太望了望他，张了张嘴还是没说什么，毕竟这个Ryan Kesler的脾气可是有目共睹的又大又臭。Kesler可没有注意到这些，他把破皮卡开出车库的时候不小心蹭到了倒车镜，差点报销，把他给气的，随手把吃了一半的吐司像扔橄榄球一样抛进了自家屋顶。

“好极了，”他最后望了眼屋顶，“我他妈还得找梯子去。”

Kesler抱着装着图钉、短钉和铁钳的纸袋走进店里的时候，阴沉沉的天又开始飘小雪花了。他看了看昨天堆的雪人还剩下一点可怜的残骸，镇橄榄球队的帽子早不知道丢到哪里去了——便没由来的一阵烦躁。

Carl已经跟Kesler说了三遍牛肉罐头和鲑鱼罐头需要进货了，可自家老板就只是没抬头的嗯一声，或者哈一声，看起来就像是听到无关痛痒的事一样。这可不像他，要在平时，他早就蹦起来风风火火的再去仓库清点一下其他货物有没有短缺，然后再列好清单开车一溜烟去底特律了。Carl拍拍他的肩，说，“Ryan，我在跟你说话。”

Kesler抬起头说，“知道了，烟熏肋肉罐头和番茄汤。”

Carl看了看他，拿起车钥匙，“我还是自己去吧。Ryan，你需要休息。”

是是是，昨晚可他妈不是凌晨三点醒了，而是一整宿的辗转反侧，基本没睡。Kesler发誓他还清楚地听到了隔壁邻居的打呼噜声。

这个时候一个身影出现在门口，Ladd的那张脸露出来，“Kes？方便吗？我想请你帮个忙。”

Kesler听到这个声音，手中的笔一顿，没抬头，“没时间。”

“拜托，”Ladd竟然不请自进的走进来，在他面前站定，“我需要去底特律进一批货，但昨天我的车没有修好。”

Kesler闻到一股木屑的味道，他继续在计算器上按数字，记账，没抬头，也没再说话。Carl看了看这个情形，说，“Ladd先生，如果不介意的话我正好……”

“既然如此，”Ladd说，“我去找别人试试。”他对Carl点点头，大步走出了店里。

Kesler仍旧连头都没抬。

下午的时候雪下得有点大，Kesler把架子最顶上的糖果盒子递给两个小孩子的时候Carl搬着罐头箱子走进店里，因为地板有点滑，差点跌倒，他从仓库出来拍着胳膊上的雪，“回来的时候公路上还出了个交通事故，救险车都开过来了，”Carl说，“保佑那家伙没事。”  
Kesler擦着货架，“下回还是我去进货吧，今天对不住了。”  
Carl啊哈了一声，“用不着说对不住我，”他看了眼Kesler，“我从来没见过你对一个陌生人会这么没有礼貌。虽然我也见过你揍过一些混蛋，但他看起来并不如此。”  
Kesler看着Carl，“他是混蛋。Carl，天杀的混蛋。”  
Carl举着双手不置可否，“我可是个老人家了，不掺和你们年轻人的事。”  
Kesler转了转眼睛去仓库整理罐头了。  
雪下的更密集了，Kesler准备早点关门，反正这样的天气基本上已经没有顾客来上门。刚走到门口就看到Ladd从Jim的车上走下来，怀里抱着一摞木框。Kesler暗骂了一句，把帽子往下压了压假装没看见他。Ladd却开始叫他，“嘿Kes！请帮个忙好吗。”  
Holy...Kesler看到Jim也在看向他，只好硬着头皮走过去，说，“干什么。”  
Ladd说，“一些画框，”他递给Kesler一些，“我一个人实在搬不了。”  
Kesler接过画框就走，听到Ladd在跟Jim道谢和说不用了。  
Ladd说把画框搬进小仓库里，Kesler又耐着性子跟他去放了回去。弄好后他转身就走，Ladd走过去叫住他，“Ryan，一起吃个饭吧。”  
Kesler耷拉着眼睛说，“不了。你……”他顿了一下看向Ladd，“你的腿那是流血了吗？”  
Ladd咦了一下低头看了看，果然看到左边的牛仔裤渗出了一块血迹。挽起裤腿儿看到小腿不知道什么多了个一字型的伤口，还在渗血，看起来伤的不浅。Ladd皱着眉头看了会儿，抬头看Kesler，“你那儿有药箱吗？我还没来得及准备。”  
Kesler觉得如果不帮他他可能会失血过多而死，所以就重新打开店门，去后排货架最底层拿药箱出来，回头看到Ladd早跟了过来，坐在收银台旁边的椅子上环顾四周。Kesler把药箱递给他，“第二层是碘酒。”  
Ladd点点头接过药箱道了谢，自己处理起伤口来。Kesler看了看他，发现他原本金黄色的短发现在变成了暗黄，肩膀宽了些，下颌长了些乱七八糟的胡须。冷不丁听到Ladd说话，“有五六年了吧，Ryan。”  
Kesler回过神，“什么？”  
Ladd开始裹着纱布，“你跟我闹别扭，到现在，有五六年了吧。”  
Kesler的脸一下子绷紧了，他说，“你弄完没有？”  
Ladd抬头看他，“你为什么就不能正面面对我？据我所知我们还是情人……”  
“闭嘴，”Kesler踢了一脚货架，“滚出去。”  
“别像个小混蛋，”Ladd把药箱放回原处，站在他对面，“…对不起。但是错过五年的时间已经够让我后悔了。”  
“滚吧，”Kesler说，“不然我就直接把你锁在这里。”  
“我没什么耐心，Ryan，”Ladd看着他，“是和我一起吃顿晚饭，还是我在这里吻你？”  
“操你的，”Kesler冲他吼起来，“你这个狗娘养的混蛋。”  
“那也可以，”Ladd说，“你以前也做过，我不反感。”  
Kesler气的简直要杀了他似的，“你……操你的……”他抹了把眼睛，“Andrew fucking Ladd……”他猛地推了一把Ladd， “滚出去。”  
Ladd踉跄了一下，包扎好的伤口又开始有点渗血。他看了看铁青着脸的Kesler，突然热血上涌，用最大的力气抱住他，“Ryan，求你了。”  
Kesler万万没想到此人会来这一招，只感觉木屑的香味盈满鼻底，便开始想尽办法挣扎，嘴里还骂骂咧咧不停歇。Ladd又是一着急，张嘴就吻上那张尽说混蛋话的嘴。Kesler更是如临大敌，嗯嗯唔唔又左右摇摆特别滑稽，像条缺氧的鱼。  
后来就是画框老板在地板上把杂货店老板折腾的不行不行的。Ladd嘴角被咬出了小血珠，小腿的纱布被踢开了些，衣服扯得乱七八糟，整个人像被谁狠狠揍过一顿，不过他也没忘记把外套脱下来让Kesler铺着。Kesler背对着他生闷气。他太生气了以至于忘记穿上裤子。后来他想甩衣服就走，但是，操他的，屁股太疼了。  
Ladd是加拿大人，家乡是枫树岭镇。他和Kesler都是在底特律上的学，所以那个时候就很快认识了。不过认识归认识，最初他俩可是看彼此都跟看杀父仇人似的。Ladd看不惯Kesler屌炸天的欠抽样儿，Kesler讨厌Ladd一副伪君子的模样。后来Ladd参加了学校的冰球队，穿冰鞋的时候抬头看到一个暗金色头发的青年绷着脸缠球棍，心里骂了声Fuck差点要退出。不过俩人都没有怎么太玩儿这个，毕竟危险性高一点，而且志不在此，也就拉倒了。但是好歹做过队友，日子久了，Ladd发现表面不可一世的Kesler其实是外强中干，他亲眼见过Kesler抹着眼泪把一只死去的小狗埋起来——Kesler还偷偷环顾四周看有没有人发现。Kesler也注意到Ladd的那双桃花眼温柔的注视来学滑冰的小孩子们，耐心教他们滑行——虽然他被一个小孩的球棍打到了鼻子。  
快要毕业的时候Ladd邀请几个好朋友去他的家乡玩儿——其中就有Kesler——那个静谧优美的小城镇。去往他家走的时候正赶上夕阳，Ladd跟Kesler说话时能看到这家伙难得的温柔的侧脸，与此同时变得更温柔的还有他的心。  
几个大小伙子聚在一起，尤其是晚上，就很容易喝多。喝到不知道几点的时候Ladd抱着Kesler的肩膀要他出去看个东西，Kesler迷蒙的看了看表说凌晨三点的你让我看个蛋？Ladd哈哈笑说你怎么知道我要你看我的蛋。不过Ladd让Kesler看的不是那玩意儿——虽然日后也没少见——而是雪景。说真的，作为密歇根人，雪是屡见不鲜的，但是凌晨三点的雪——沉静，干净，四周除了这个简陋酒吧的光亮都是暗黑黑，仰头只看到白雪飘下来，仿佛还能听到它落地的声音。Kesler的酒好像醒了一大半，他想说句什么但是词语又匮乏，伸手接了接雪花还傻兮兮的尝了尝。Ladd摇摇晃晃地笑说什么味道？Kesler傻笑，说就是很凉。Ladd把嘴唇凑过去舔了一下他的嘴唇说，是好凉啊。后来谁先吻的谁就记不清了，因为有更多的雪花飘在他们嘴唇间，太他妈凉了。  
后来醉醺醺的俩人还在雪地里堆了个小雪人。Ladd从怀里摸了摸找出了曾经冰球队的帽子给雪人戴上，被Kesler笑了一番。  
确定关系后的两个人回校后反而疏离了些，但晚上就经常待在一起，Ladd的厨艺还可以，所以时不时也会给Kesler做一些饭菜吃。毕业后他们都打算留在底特律——要想把一对儿相爱的人分开太难了——Ladd说我需要回家跟父母说一声，多陪他们几天。Kesler说没问题，但是第二天起床的时候死活不松开抱着Ladd的胳膊，Ladd后来说那双水汪汪的眼睛看着自己真的是太容易让人心软到不行了。走之前Ladd把一个小画框的钥匙链交给Kesler，摸了摸他的头发。Kesler打开后发现是他趴在Ladd胸口睡着的小照片，Ladd正闭着眼睛亲吻自己的额头。  
再后来Ladd没有回到底特律，Kesler去枫树岭镇找过他，但是他的父母告诉他Ladd去跟未婚妻到山里打猎去了。Kesler从底特律回到家乡利沃尼亚，开了个杂货店做起了小老板。没有电话，没有书信，就好像没有对方的存在一样。  
Ladd抱住生闷气的Kesler说，“我尝试过跟父母说起我和你，而你明白结果是怎样的，”他说，“我只是个平凡的人，Ryan。”  
Kesler仍旧没说话，留给自己一个后脑勺。Ladd把头埋在他的肩膀上，闷声说，“我只爱你，Ryan。无论到何时我从来不怕承认这点。”  
“我不想回到过去，”他接着说，“我只想以后跟你在一起。”  
Ladd感觉到怀里的肩膀在微微颤抖，他更加抱紧了他。  
雪下的更大了，沉静纯净，一如既往。


End file.
